The Origins of a Jester
by sparklespepper
Summary: A origin story of the famous jester; a small part from a bigger story.


**This is a very small section of a multi-part story that I have been working on recently and I hope to post it up in the near future. I wrote this last night and I was so happy with it, that I decided to shared it with all of you guys. This is an slightly alternative version of the original plot of which you will see when the story finally comes out.**

** Now, this is my first time writing a Mario fanfiction so don't judge me.**

* * *

_Hey there, ladies and gentlemen, _

_boys and girl..._

_Thank you all for coming._

_Most of you may know of me, _

_Some may have heard of me._

_I am here to tell you all about my origin story_

_I haven't come up with a title yet..._

_But maybe I will after sharing my story to you all..._

_..._

_Now, where should I start?_

_I guess the beginning is as good as any I suppose..._

_Aha.._

_It all started a long time ago..._

_About 5,000 years ago to be exact..._

...

Once upon a time,

There once lived a she-demon.

She was one of the strongest demon around.

Her powers mainly insist on influencing people's mind,

Causing them to have terrible and disturbing thoughts.

Once day, a group of sorcerers appeared and captured her.

While imprisoned, they place a magic spell on her...

A spell that would eventually end her demon life.

She manages to escaped from the sorcerers,

However, she was left severely weaken.

With her life slowly draining away, she wonders around the earth,

Planning her revenge on the sorcerers who doomed her.

She eventually stumbled upon a tribe...

**A Tribe of Ancients**...

...

The Tribe found her and took her in,

Never realizing she was a demon.

They restore her back to her physical strength,

And accepted her among their ranks.

From there, she secretly wrote a book...

A book that was soon called...

**The Dark Prognosticus**...

...

My mother was the most wicked she-demon that ever roam the earth.

She simply enjoys messing with people's minds,

Which I happily picked up from.

She knew the best way in getting revenge at the sorcerers...

Was to undo everything they ever fought for...

Peace...love... and those other _'good'_ stuff.

She wrote the book,

Knowing full well it will just bring chaos and unhappiness to those who read it.

Using whatever power she had left,

She cast a special mind influencing spell within the book's small blue gem.

That way, with each new welder of the book,

They will instantly fall under this spell,

And do what is necessary to be done,

To ensure the events written inside will in fact come true.

The purpose of this was not only cause mayhem,

But to also lead to the events that would eventually uncover a former demon's black heart.

This former demon was the most powerful of them all,

And once her lover.

He too died at the hands of the sorcerers.

The only thing left of him was his Heart,

This Heart became known as the **Chaos Heart**.

...

Once her book was done,

She allowed it to spread around,

Letting everything she wrote will happen…actually happen.

After that, she turned her attention to the males of the Tribe.

She knew she didn't have much time left,

But she also didn't want her evil essence to disappear forever.

She didn't have much power left to pass on to the next generation,

So she chose someone who did.

...

My father, a great magician…

So smart yet so naïve…

Even without her mind-influencing powers,

My mother still manages to trick him into thinking that she loved him,

Never actually revealing she was only using him.

They married in the short amount of time that they knew each other.

And they eventually had two children,

First, a girl and then a boy whom you can guess was me.

...

Around that time, my mother had finally passed away,

But not before sharing her life story through a magical orb to the both of us.

We kept the orb hidden from our father,

And looked through it in secret.

It was then I decided what I wanted to do with my life.

My sister, however, was still hesitant and unsure.

She warned me not to do anything harsh or our father will find out.

I was reluctant at first, but eventually I agreed.

...

Years had pass since my mother's death,

And my sister becomes gravely ill.

No one knew what was wrong with her,

But I was sure it had something to do with her demon half.

Around this time, our father had somehow manage to come into possession of my mother's dark book,

And used the information within the book to invent a sort of process,

Unaware that his so called 'invention' had been previously written within the some book he uptake the information from.

Using his new invention, my father was able to save my sister's life.

...

Later, using that same invention process,

He began to create 'thinking tools' known as **Pixls** to work around his people's physical limitations.

He was able to create what become known as the so-called o_riginal_ twelve Pixls before he pass on.

But even after his death, Pixl-making still continued on.

...

Many years had passed and my sister began to feel much anger within her.

She had stay largely quiet through the beginning of the Pixl Revolution,

But now that our father had passed,

Her demon half had began to surface itself and finally rose into power.

She began to use her powers of mind control,

Which was happily inherited by our mother,

To manipulate all the Pixls within the Tribe to enslave the ones who were ironically their masters in her name.

From there started what was known as the **Pixl Uprising**,

And my sister became known as the **Pixl Queen**.

My sister, a once shy, timid young girl,

Who wasn't sure if she wanted anything to do with our demonic mother,

Ended up causing the fall of the Tribe of Ancients

And the outlawing of pixl creation.

Oh, how our mother would be so proud!

Unfortunately, not all "good" things last forever.

...

One Ancient just had to be the hero,

And confronted my sister in her castle.

She put up a good fight though;

Keeping hidden in the shadows,

While telepathically sending a barrage of disturbing images to his weak, pathetic mind.

If it wasn't for that one treacherous Pixls of his,

She might still be here today.

But I knew I mustn't grief so much for my older sister's demise…

For she was merely playing her part in our mother's black book,

A part I myself would have to uptake in the future.

...

So after my sister's death,

The Ancient one whose Pixl died in battle find out she was the first created of the Pixls,

Which was much earlier than our father's so-called o_riginal_ twelve Pixls,

And that our father's motives for creating her involved the study of the Dark Prognosticus.

The Ancient survivor soon flees with the book to parts unknown,

hoping to prevent such a tragedy as the Pixl Uprising from ever happening again.

Unbeknownst to him, the book had already predicted he would do such a thing.

Eventually he had stumbled onto the **Tribe of Darkness**,

Who had branched out from the Tribe of Ancients long before the Pixl Uprising.

...

It's funny, really.

My mother was the one to spark the idea of this tribe.

She was always full of power and secrecy,

That a group of Ancients started looking up to her,

Following her in her footsteps.

And she would have become the leader too,

If she didn't pass away before it could even begin to establish.

Anyways, the Tribe of Darkness becomes the ones in possession of the Dark Prognosticus,

Promising to shield it from those who might want to misuse its power.

Despite their altruistic origins, the secretive nature of the Tribe soon earned them mistrust.

And it didn't help when I…"_acciendently"_ started a rumor,

Accusing them of stealing the book to use it, rather than hide it.

...

Despite the accusation, the Ancients recognized that the power wielded by the Tribe of Darkness was an important resource,

And called upon the tribe when they built Flipside.

Alone, Flipside was unstable,

For light cannot exist without darkness,

And so the Tribe of Darkness created Flopside,

A dark, mirror image of Flipside,

Thus stabilize the realm.

At some point after the two towns were built,

The Dark Tribe disappeared from the Ancient's watch entirely,

Instead going to live in a castle in a forest, far from any outside contact.

...

The reason for this was pride,

But also because they were concerned that their magic would become diluted if they married outside of the tribe.

However, this line of thought eventually led to their own downfall,

As one of their own, **Lord Blumiere**

Who I meet later as **Count Bleck**

Fell in love with a human descendent of the Ancients.

Then, when his disapproving father banished the girl from their world,

Blumiere opened the Dark Prognosticus,

And used its power to destroy the rest of the Tribe of Darkness,

And spark both our parts within my mother's black book which,

As you all may know,

Had eventually lead me to my own demise.

...

_Well, that was most enjoyable_

_I even thought of a title for my origin story_

_I'll shall call it..._

**The Origin of a Jester**

_Yes, yes, I like it._

_And now, ladies and gents_

_I must bid you a Ciao..._

_For I have told you my story_

_About my demon mother _Dementia

_And how I have came to being._

_From that point in history,_

_I have become known as_

_Master of Dimensions..._

_Pleaser of Crowd..._

_I am..._

_Dimentio!_

* * *

**I enjoy writing this greatly. I was always curious with Super Paper Mario's back story and Dimentio is one of my favorite villains within the Mario series so I decided to write this.**

**Please share your opinions and review :)**


End file.
